Nombre De Dios!
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Charlie's got a lot on her mind... moving to Cali, meeting a new family, talking to ghosts. You know, just like every other teenager Umn. NOT. Now there's a hot ghost haunting her bedroom who won't go to rest because the...Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Yes. I did. I changed the name to Cody. A new chapter will come, oh, maybe monday- tuesday? What say y'all?

Cody's got a lot on her mind... moving to Cali, meeting a new family, talking to ghosts. You know, just like every other teenager- Umn. NOT. Now there's a hot ghost haunting her bedroom who won't go to rest because the woman he loves is missing! Not her body- her soul. How's Cody gonna get out of this mess? (SxJ)

Chapter 1

There are palm trees.

Sure, they told me it would be cold, but they said nothing about palm trees. For some reason, my new familia didn't tell me about the palm trees.

I looked around me from my view on flight 215, a flight from Boston to Carmel. Dressed in my ever-so-comfy black hoodie and ripped jeans, I caught a chill in the air, despite my warm dress.

Of course, I was worried about my new family, having met them only once. You see, my Dad found this dating website – Eharmony or something – and totally hooked up with this widowed chick in Cali. They got married last summer, and the only reason I hadn't moved in with them yet is because Dad wanted me to finish the school year, my freshman year. I'd been living with my grandmother all year and was finally out of her cat infested house- Ah, to breathe again!

Anyways, the plane touched down and I was back on my land legs, though very, very wobbly. As I was hopping off the platform leading from plane to airport, minding my own business, saying excuse me to everyone I came near, suddenly- looming out of nowhere;

"Welcome to California, Cody!"

"Good God, this is _not_ happening." I muttered and averted my eyes, hoping that by some inconceivable chance someone else in the airport was waiting for their crazy family to pick them up.

"Sweetie! Over here!" I looked up, feeling my face grow warm as I stared at my father.

Ok, about my Dad. He's no Ricky Martin but he certainly isn't ugly. Plus, he's extremely nice and caring, always sticking up for me, and now his new family. However, when he says sweetie, it just doesn't sound right. I feel like his middle-aged lover.

Oh, how I've begged him not to call me 'sweetie'. Does he listen? Kind of. I'll bet you were about to say 'no' right along with me. Heh. You were wrong.

"Dad! How many times?" I muttered under my breath so that only my dear, beloved father could hear.

"Don't ruin the moment," he playfully hit me on the head.

"Like, welcome to Cali, Cody!"

Ow. The whole 'like' thing just totally killed me as I looked into the eyes of my new, college-bound sister. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin- the perfect image of a valley girl, not to mention the perfect stereotype.

"Thanks, Jackie." I said in the sincerest voice possible.

I looked over the rest of my family; Andrea, my new mom, was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, a beautiful figure to fit a beautiful person. She looked way too young to be the same age as Dad. Lauren, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, tall, pretty- but not gorgeous. She was such a pain, being the same age as me and a million times more immature. For some reason, she hated me. I don't know what the hell I've ever done to her, but she- no, hate is not a strong enough word. _Loathes me_. Yeah, that sums it up.

The youngest is Tanya. She's the sweetest, shyest, smartest kid I'll ever know. I love her to pieces! The rest of her family is a little iffy, but with her I feel at ease- and she was only thirteen too!

"Yes, welcome, Cody!" Tanya's large, round green eyes stared into my own, brimming with truth and joy.

"Thanks," I said nonchalantly, though, truthfully, the sign kind of touched me.

"Well, we should be getting to the car then, eh?" Dad, finally, interjected and began to lumber off in the direction of the car.

Finally. Dear God, finally. We reached home hours later. Another thing my Dad didn't tell me- 99 Pine Crest Road (where our house was) was kind of in the middle of nowhere. Why, God, why?

Anyways, we got to my new home. It's beautiful. Simply gorgeous. Dad's a handyman so he was able to fix the place up all fancy and the like.

"Used to be a hotel." Dad said at my stare.

"Used to be? You mean- it's old?" Uh-oh. Old meant trouble.

"Quite. It was made around the 1850's and it wasn't called a hotel back then. It was called a boarding house." Tanya squeaked in with a fact.

"That's… old… shoot…" I was in soooo much trouble.

"Why? You don't like it?" Andrea looked extremely worried for some reason.

I gulped and smiled casually, "Ah, I love it, actually. It's just that it's… old. I have a – uh, thing, we'll say- about old places."

"You know what they say," Tanya said, "the older the place, the more ghosts hang around."

"That's exactly what I was afraid of." I sighed and followed Dad and the others carrying my bags into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

DigiChar: Yeah... it does suck... (sighs) BUT I WILL TRIUMPH! (snickers) You'll come to find Charlie's real name soon (evil laughter) Jesse finds out, matter-o-fact! (u/d: her real name was Charlotte!)

Wildace Keladry2005: THANK YOU! Do you mean Keladry from one of the Tamora Pierce series? I love Tamora Peirce... (sighs)

TangoPepperoni: Thank you! Also, Charlie is an OC created for... my own reasons. I'm still trying to figure out if this would be the sixth book, set after the fifth, and moving into the seventh (really the sixth book) or if it will be based off books 1-4 and have a totally different ending... O-o who know! THANKS FOR THE REVEIW!

YAY! XD Onto the story, ne?

Chapter Two

It certainly didn't look old from the inside. Pretty modern, actually. It took me a while to remember to be on my guard about ghosts.

I'm often plagued by them, you see. Ever since I was younger, they've totally haunted me. Everywhere I go, they're usually there.

Plus, this is a totally secret gift I've got. Why's it a secret? Because Mom was a 'mediator' too- except she told people. That's when my life began to go downhill.

"Cody?"

I looked up, shocked out of my little spacey moment, "Sorry! Where's my room, again?"

Andrea smiled and walked me to the other side of the hall and into a room. On the outward face of the door I could still see a faint tracing of numbers from when it was a hotel- or boarding house- whatever. Andrea opened the door for me and showed me in. Of course, I wouldn't go further than the doorway- there was someone else in there already.

"Umn, Lauren?" I said in my causally sweet voice.

"What do you- oh! Cody! It's you!" she let out a false, high pitched laugh when she saw her mom was there too, "I was just comparing whose view of the ocean was better. Looks like yours is. I guess since you're new, you get the best, huh?"

Her mom might not have noticed the disdain and utter dislike seeping in her words, but I did. Did Lauren really hate me that much? I mean, I certainly wouldn't put it past her, but I've never done anything to her. At all. Seriously. Well… maybe once.

But let's not get into that.

"That's so kind of you, Ms. Andrea!" I had turned to Andrea and smiled an almost true smile.

She looked crestfallen at the 'Ms.' but… I just can't think of her as a mom for me yet. Although for the life of me, everyone else has started calling my dad... well… Dad.

"It's really no problem, Cody. I just- _we_ just wanted to make sure you were comfortable in this new home. It's a lot different from Boston, after all." Andrea smiled and with a look to Lauren, left the room, Lauren leaving with her. (Thank God)

Well, duh, of course it's different from Boston. We're in frickin' California. One's on one coast, and one's on the other. Whatever. Now that Ms. Snooty was out of my room, I looked around it with envy.

_This_ was going to be my room? Good God, now wonder Andrea was the best interior decorator in Cali. Damn. The walls were a sunny yellow and the bed plain and simply, yet majestic, covered in a orange, red and yellow tie-dyed comforter.

"Wow."

Yep. That's about all I could say. There was an adjoining bathroom and the room was so big! Such a difference from the apartment back in Boston.

Just as I was about to leap onto my bed or unpack my things, I heard someone speak:

"You're not Susannah."

I looked back quickly, hearing my bones creak as I turned to look at- Good God! This man was… Oh God… damn fine.

"No, I'm not. Who're you, sir?" Ok, keeping my cool was a good plan. I often act extremely polite in the presence of others.

The boy looked taken aback, his ink-black eyes widening with surprise. He was tan. Tan. I tell you, us Irish chicks don't get a break. I'm going to get a lot of crap for not tanning this year- I know it.

"Or more importantly, why are you still here?" I asked walking over to my bed and sitting down on it. Such a comfy bed.

"I'm waiting for someone." He answered discreetly.

"Who? I need to know more if I'm going to help you." Of course, I sounded sincere. I'm a sincere kind of person.

"It's ironic." He answered enigmatically.

"Are you going to answer any of my-"

"The last girl who lived in this room was a mediator as well."

Ok. At this point, I think I should mention. This extremely hot dude in front of me? Yeah. He's not alive. He's kind of…dead… and ghostly. But that doesn't mean he's not hot! He _so_ is.

"Listen, my name is Cody. What's yours." The whole 'another mediator' thing bounced right off me.

"Cody? That's a boy's name- is it a name?"

"God-damn! What's your name?" I asked suddenly, a little more forceful than my usual manner.

"Jesse." He answered in a moment of brief shock.

"Jesse. Ok. I'm Cody. Great to meet you. Now, who is it you're waiting for?" I asked, looking at him with a sigh.

"Cody! Dinner's ready!" came a loud voice from downstairs.

I sighed and cried back, "Just a second!" and then turned to Jesse, "I'm not through with you. You had better be here when I get back."

He looked like he was about to laugh but I left before he could get a snicker out, though I heard him chuckling from behind my pale white door.

"What's for dinner then?" I asked Andrea, hoping she was as good a cook as Dad wasn't.

"Good ol' dogs and burgers! What's your poison, sweetie?"

Oh. No.

She'd picked up the sweetie thing from Dad. God, why me? WHY DO YOU HATE ME GOD! Alright, enough ranting. I took two hotdogs, and went to the TV room to eat with everyone else. There were two couches in the room, one that could fit three or four people and on that could fit two. Somehow, I was left without a seat and ended up either standing or on the floor. Great.

Anyways, that's when I knew our family wouldn't be picture perfect. There were four people on one couch and Lauren took up the two-seater for herself. Well, I decided the floor was too cold and left the room. Somehow, no one noticed. No one really seemed to care.

Whatever. I don't care. If they don't like me, that's fine. I put away my hotdogs into the fridge and trudged coldly upstairs. Unfortunately, I officially had something else to deal with.

"Ok, I'm back. You wanna talk about why you're still here?" I sighed, looking at that adorable, yet sexy, face of his. I wish my hair would curl just below my neck like his did. At least mine was the same inky black color.

"Did you actually eat anything? It seems more like you went downstairs and back upstairs rather than have a meal." Jesse requested curiously.

"I didn't eat anything. And don't change the subject. Why are you here?"

His eyes pierced the stillness, "I've already told you. I'm waiting for someone."

"Si- Jesse. Please. You're making this much too hard on me. I deserve a break." I sighed deeply, "Let's play twenty questions, then."

"Pardon?" Jesse asked, his eyes clouding in slight confusion.

"Twenty questions. I ask you twenty questions and you answer yes, or no." I explained, looking him dead on in the eyes, "Has your body been found, yet?"

"Yes." Jesse answered in a concise manner.

"Ok. So that can't be it… how about… did you and your lover commit ritualistic seppuki?" I suggested.

"Ritualistic what?" he gave me a cautious look.

"Seppuki. Suicide. You sound like you're more from this century, but you look like you're from the 19th or something close to that." I looked him up and down, glad for an excuse for my eyes to rove his body.

"I died in 1850, yes." I don't think he liked me. He was acting very hostile- considering it was my room.

"But you were killed?"

"Why do you need to know about this?"

I smiled, "So I can find a way to send you to heaven!"


End file.
